Grey Shades of life
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Aoshi's own accout of his life, and he tells his own tale of what happened, and some tragic things happen to Aoshi, including losinging Misao..NarutoxRurouni Kenshin crossover..my very first crossover..please Read and Review..
1. Normalcy

Grey shades of life

By Charmed Wolf

Disclaimer is that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto…sorry…

Normalcy.

Hello, my name is Shinomori Aoshi; I'm the okashira of the Oniwabanshu, or at least I thought I was of the Oniwabanshu. That's was when I found out I wasn't, I was born in a village call Konohagakure 15 years ago. "Aoshi, with that, you one of the best at this academy," Iruka had told me, I already knew I was after growing up with Uchiha Sasuke. Both Sasuke and I got up at 5:00 am to train together; it was know that he and I would be good friends. "I really didn't expect us to become friends," I said to Sasuke, he just nodded as we both sat down to rest.

I knew that Sasuke didn't expect it at all as well as other people around us, and that went double for Haruno Sakura. 'I always expected Aoshi and Sasuke to hate each, but instead they became more like brothers,' Iruka thought to himself, he knew that Sasuke and I understood feelings after we both had gone through similar tragedies.

Even the jounin teacher we had was surprised to see us as brothers, Kakashi was a little worried about me, since he knew my parents quite well. "Kakashi, maybe you should talk to Aoshi a bit," Iruka said thinking I had been from an advanced bloodline, and actually like Sasuke, I was from advanced bloodline. I knew that Sasuke could use the Sharingan; my family's power was of impenetrable wall of ice. "Iruka-san, it's evident that Aoshi, too like Sasuke, is from an advanced bloodline," Kakashi said with one of the laziest looks, and yet he was right all along.

Kakashi had known my father quite well since they trained together with Sasuke's father, now whose name is enshrined on the memorial stone near where we once trained. 'Maybe I should ask the Hokage to teach Aoshi,' Kakashi thought when he looked right at me; it doesn't bother me thought if I did become Hokage.

My guess would be that the Hokage was going to do so for Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know that I had the potential to become Hokage. "Aoshi-kun, you are Hiro's son," my great uncle said to me, it's that I hadn't been told that I had been from an advanced bloodline. My parents should have told me from the start and it wasn't fair to me, my father had been good friends with Sasuke's father and they tried to protect each other, no, they were like brothers when my grandfather told my father to come to what is my home. "Great uncle, there is something different with me that I don't know about," I said trying to hold on to my great uncle's clothes, he just carefully disengages my hand and looked at my face.

He thought he saw my father in that look, I know I was only 8 then and should have known to ask an elder of the Shinomori family. "You're not ready to know what kind of your family holds," My great uncle said to me, that I knew I should wait until I'm old enough to understand the power.

"_HIRO!" Kyoshi yelled for my father, Hiro looked at my grandfather for awhile._

_Hiro was only17 when he and my mother left Kyoto, which was when my grandfather was killed by our rivals. "Hiro, I want you and Katsuyumi to get away from here," Kyoshi told Hiro; my father understood that my grandfather wanted him to run._

_Hiro went to his room to pack only what he needed for the long trip to Konoha, Katsuyumi wanted to stop to rest once out of Kyoto. If I knew my father, he wouldn't stop until he reached his destination, which happened to be Konohagakure._

_My father needed to be out of Kyoto as fast as he could to escape his rival, he wanted his bride and unborn child to be safe too from the rivals that threatened the Shinomori family._

_The only thing he took was his clothes and his weighted serrated chain and some kunai and shuriken to keep anyone at bay, my mother knew my father was worried that the rivals could catch up with him over time. "Hiro, we have to rest," Katsuyumi said to my father, Hiro found a lake near by way outside of Kyoto to rest for awhile. Before long, my parents were traveling again, to the gates of Konoha, like my father wanted. "Hiro!" my mother shrieked when my father passed out, the guards at the gate heard her shrieking and came running to investigate what was going on._

_They found Hiro, my father, lying on the ground unconscious from exhaustion, he and my mother was traveling for 2 days straight without a rest. "We'll let you 2 in since this is a serious situation," one of the gate guards said, as promised, my parents were led in to the village of the leaf._

_Hiro was taken to the Konoha Hospital to recover, Katsuyumi knew they were going to need a place to live in until they get settled in. "Katsuyumi?" Hiro asked, it was then that Sasuke's father came into the room. My father couldn't understand what was going on; Uchiha Fugaku worked as the head of the Konoha Keimu Butai. 'This is what I don't need,' Hiro thought as he looked to the window, but Fugaku needed to find out where my father is from and why his was here. Just a sigh came from my father; he was worried that he was in trouble with law here._

"_All I need is your name and where you're from," Fugaku said to my father, so my father had no reason to lie to Sasuke's father. It was hard on my father to tell the truth, so he took a chance at it and just said his name. "It's Shinomori Hiro and I'm from Kyoto," my father sighed, but continued on with what he was saying, "Katsuyumi and I fled Kyoto because my family is in the middle of a very serious rivalry, for as I know, my father could be dead now from this rivalry."_

_Fugaku confirmed what my father had said as true, a few weeks later my parents were married and settled into Konohagakure. Then a month later, I was born in Konoha, I was given the name of 'Aoshi' after I was presented to my parents, and I will be the only child that my parents ever had._

This is not my diary entry; this is my life's story of how I came to be and where I'm from. "Aoshi, you should never forget what happened to your parents," I knew my old ninja academy teacher, Iruka, was right, I never for got it. It still made me upset every time I think about it, then I met Sasuke when I was 8 years old, he and I became good friends. "Sasuke! Misao! It's time to go!" I yelled, well, it's time for the Jounin Exams and I will continue this story on.

* * *

"Aoshi, you're not seriously thinking on taking the Jounin Exams, are you?" My great uncle Sokiya asked me, I just nodded at the dinner table. I was going to reach the rank of Jounin like my parents were after they were settled here in Konoha; I wanted to make my great uncle proud of me as he was with my father. "Uncle, what can I say?" I asked, of course I already knew the answer.

I got up to go train in the training hall to start getting ready for the biggest day of my life, knowing how bleak and grey it may seem, I was destined to be a ninja. "Aoshi-kun, do you mind I join you in training? A voice asked from behind me, I turned to see it was Misao.

I told her that she could at any time she wanted to, I didn't mind her company then and I now wish she didn't die later in years. "Yes, Misao-chan, you may join me in train," I told Misao, I secretly had loved her company and I hadn't told her so. I now wish I had did tell her, but now it's not the time for regrets of what I should have done and yes, I do miss Misao greatly.

And yet I'm only 15 years old going to be Jounin soon, I have written so many thoughts into my diary to keep myself from killing myself. **_'It's how I feel after my parent died, it filled me with rage and pain of loss; I only could cry out in rage. I felt arms lift me up to carry me away from the scene of my parents' death; I yet stand at the memorial stone with my parents' names on the stone now, it makes me upset and wish to join them in the Heavens as a family again. My great uncle had told the Hokage that he'd care for me, and so he has these years and he gotten older now.'_**

I have more thoughts like this one in my diary, and they gave me such shame if someone was to pick up and read my thoughts. **_'How shame full these thoughts are, I wish for no one to read this diary because of the shame; not even Misao because I don't want to have her worrying about me. But she worries about me anyway, I'm afraid that it will be her undoing; if I to see another death and I bring harm to myself. Who will stop me?'_**

"Aoshi-kun, I like training with you," Misao smiled all so bright as she always does, then last week I had been caught in another Uchiha argument of who wore the pink underwear. No one asked about that one since it was too weird, not even Misao asked me because she'd be laughing so hard about it.

I can only remember the talks with Itachi-sensei about various things, most of it was about my great uncle's failing health, but that was to be expected of old age. **_'Now it's gotten worse because I don't want to face my uncle, my great uncle has gotten seriously sick and made me worry about what I had left; I only got hit when I tried to tell the truth. I tell you that that my uncle didn't care what I did; I knew my aunt was trying in her power to help me, even she went to the Hokage to have my uncle arrested for the abuse I was given as a kid growing up.'_**

This is only the first of my life's story, and I would love to tell you more of my tragic tale, but I must go now and rest and be back tomorrow night to finish my story.

* * *

ALERT: NEW STORY! NEW STORY! Read and Review! 


	2. Tragdey

Grey shades of life

By Charmed wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto characters…sowwy…

Tragedy.

Good evening, I did say I would return to finish out my story of my life, as you can see much of my life was filled with tragedy. Fugaku always had come to check on my great uncle and I; it was then that he started to see the change that was happening with me. "Sokiya-san, it worries me to see your nephew acting like that at such a young age," he said to my great uncle, it was a little troublesome for me to hear them talking about me like that. Fugaku knew it wasn't my fault for the change I had been going through, Sasuke and I started to understand each other's pain.

He lost his clan and thought his brother had done it, and that wasn't the case now because Itachi-sensei never really did it. "Aoshi-kun, I think we understand each other's pain," as what Sasuke said to me when we were 8 years old, of course, Sasuke now has to active his Sharingan to copy his opponent's moves, except for that one time when Itachi-sensei and our team had to go to the Waves Country.

I always knew that Itachi-sensei was going to throw away his life to protect his team and the bridge builder, Tazuna, Sasuke was surprised to hear his brother say that. "Itachi-sensei, would you really protect your team?" Misao had asked, Itachi-sensei just smiled then faced Zabuza the first time with the Sharingan; I was ready to help out our sensei when he was caught in that water prison.

We completed that mission successfully anyway, each of us have had our own strength to do our best at protecting each other. Then my great uncle died the day after the Chuunin Exams started, I felt upset that I'd have go live with my uncle on the other side of Konoha. _'It not really fair that I have to live with an alcoholic uncle,'_ I would think until I felt a gentle hand from my Jounin teacher, I had looked up and just to see Sasuke and Itachi-sensei standing next to me. Then my aunt came to pick me up after my uncle died after battling an illness after drinking for a long time. "My, Aoshi-kun, you have grown up a lot," my aunt smiled at me, I felt more at ease with my aunt than I did of my uncle.

"Kaira-baasan, it's always good to see you," I just smiled; it was only a ghost of a smile on my lips as I attempted to smile at my aunt. She knew it was hard because I had lost my parents, if you can see the pain; it's so you know where I'm from. Well, I did get to stay with Misao too at the only inn in Konohagakure, that was a real treat to be with the kunoichi of team 7. "Aoshi-sama, what are you doing here?" I thought I saw Misao blush as she asked me, and yet she did blush because she was shy around Sasuke and I. Well, she should get use to me living in the same place as she does; besides, she's cuter when she blushes like that when either Sasuke or I is around.

"I guess I'm ready to take on the challenge to become a Chuunin," I quietly said to Misao, now with Itachi-sensei teaching us, I was worried when Sasuke got bitten by Orochimaru.

"It does make a difference to our team when Misao and I are worried about you, Sasuke," I said and Misao was agreeing with that, I could tell that Itachi-sensei was getting worried. Sasuke's fight was first and yet he won it, then Itachi-sensei took his brother back to seal up Curse Seal. That seal is fueled by your will, I wonder if Sasuke would hold his will to the seal. "Aoshi, Misao, you two shouldn't be so worried," our sensei told us, but that didn't mean to stop being cautious.

Misao came to me with tears in her eyes to find Sasuke and bring him back; I held her close whispering in her ear that I'd do my best to find Sasuke. "Shikamaru, so who else will be joining us?" I asked, he simply pulled out a bag of chips. It was just it was just then Chouji appeared and took the last chip, I just approved of Chouji to come with to help get Sasuke back. Then Neji and Inuzuka Kiba joined us to help get, four out of five fights won for Konohagakure.

"Sasuke, wait!" I exclaimed as he continued on toward the border, so I had a little help from Rock Lee in this fight. This was for Misao and I don't want to disappoint her, it would mean her being upset.

The Border fight…that could have killed me if Itachi-sensei hadn't found me then, it was terrible now that Sasuke had left for Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound. "Itachi-sensei…" I barely made out, but all I heard was a gentle voice from my sensei. Then, medic nins came to see how I was, I knew I wasn't fine, but I knew I was going to be going to be okay…

When I awoke, I saw Misao and a familiar site by the bed, I was wondering why Sasuke was by my bed. Then it hit me, Sasuke never left in the first place, it made me feel better to know that my best friend wouldn't hurt me nor have others hurt. "Sasuke, I thought you'd like to train when I'm better," I said starting to feel drowsy, Misao just covered me to let me rest.

About a week later, I was back to training with Sasuke and Misao, in a couple years will be the Jounin exams. "Aoshi, we been selected for the Jounin exams," Sasuke said, I went to the list of potential Jounins. It took us three tries to become Jounins, before that, I joined the ANBU with Sasuke and Misao. It was tough and we all got through, I felt like how my father did when he joined the ANBU and by then, he was already a Jounin. I took up with the assassination squads; I was still working on becoming a Jounin…I always made it to mark it in my diary before I would sleep.

**Beyond the tears that I have cried when my father died, yet I thought my mother had fallen in the same fate as my father. Once an enemy now a friend had tried to stop this from happening to my family, and his family was once had been hard core vampire hunters. This is not was should have happened, leaving me alone and scared in a world unfamiliar.** "Aoshi—oh, I didn't know you were writing in your diary," Misao said, I looked at Misao for a bit before going out to the finals with Misao and Sasuke…last chance to become Jounin and to see Misao.

I sighed as my turn came up, then I saw a red headed young man in the stands watching. His name was Himura Kenshin, he wasn't for the Sound or any ninja village, and he was from Kyoto to hire a ninja.

His master, Kogoro Katsura, was with him to watch the fights; I also noticed Misao wasn't in the stands with the Hyuuga girl, Hinata. "Sasuke, something isn't right," I told him; he already had noticed it before I said anything. He was trying to scan the stands for Misao and didn't see her, he was just as concerned as I was if not more so. "I know, Aoshi-kun, we'll have to look after your fight," I just simply nodded since I knew what he had in mind; I went down to the ring to face my opponent.

After I came back up to the stands to find that Himura was taking with Sasuke, I knew I want Himura's help to find Misao and fast. He must have known that I was very worried about Misao; I was worried that something might have happened to her that I dread happening to her…

"Misao, my life I should have told you this…" I started when I heard her weak voice; I made myself go over to her badly broken body. I didn't want Misao to talk before Himura and Sasuke got to us, but not that she wouldn't listen; she told me something that was on her heart. "Aoshi-sama, I love you…" then after her final words she went limp in my arms, I looked up see Himura and Sasuke coming running on to help. I just shook my head to tell them that Misao died, everyone of Konoha and Himura Kenshin was at her funeral and yet I don't think there was a dry eye that day.

"Sasuke, we made it to Jounin but at a price," I said after our promotion by the Hokage, only one regret I had is that I wish to have told Misao that I love her and care for her very deeply.

I sadly sat in my room writing in my diary to pass the time away, I didn't want the ink washing away with my tears from my eyes. **With tears like rain falling like blood, I sound like a poet when I say that. Himura was kind enough to stay after Misao's funeral, even he offered me something that I value so much, and that was a friendship. Which I gladly had accepted his offer, for Misao's sake and mine, just to keep myself from falling into depression and despair.**

Sasuke didn't stop coming over after Misao died, on contrary; he came over to train with me with Himura watching. "It's January now and your birthday," Himura said, it was nice of him to come and visit me on my 15th birthday. We, consisting of Himura Kenshin, Uchiha Sasuke and myself, were going to watch a movie to help me to take my mind off Misao. She's no longer here, but she would never be forgotten, well, not in my mind at least now.

**The sun will always shine and the days will always continue to come after someone you cared for had died, a month and a week ago, I lost my Makimachi Misao. Sasuke and I always included Misao in our games and training, I noticed that she only lived with Okina after her parents and grandfather died. I guess we were the team that each lost something, and that Sasuke and I liked Misao for who she was, if she was alive, I would have told her that I loved her.** "Aoshi, I hope you are going to come out of your room, that I do," Himura said, when I stepped out to take a bath. I was just getting ready for the night; I had a bad feeling about that night then.

Sasuke came over to get us to head over to the movie theater to see the movie, but after the movie, I was lured into the alley and then bitten, by a vampiress. I'm now to this day a vampire, yet it doesn't bother Sasuke or Himura at all.

* * *

Whew! New chapter is ready!

* * *

For my reviewers: YAY!

NonameJane: HEHE! Thanx for the good review on my story, and don't worry if you are late to reviewing any of my stories. A late review is better than no reviews at all, well, thanx again for the review to my story and I hope I get to see you review my story again!

Amante (mimura no miko 19): HEHE! Thanx for the review on my story, it makes me feel pretty good to see your review, well; this is just my first crossover, who knows if I will do another one. Well, thanx for you wonderful review, I hope to see some more reviews from you!

Korrd: Thanx for your review on my story, and don't worry now, I haven't forgotten about Kenshin, I have him in my story now. I'm really glad you reviewed my story and I hope to see you review my story or some of my other stories in my profile!

Sachiya: A BIG thanx for reviewing my story! I like it when you review my story; it really makes me feel so good! I'm wondering if you're going to post some new stories in your profile, oh well, thanx for your wonderful review and I hope I get see you review some more!


End file.
